danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/The Doctor's Tale (Psychopath Refazed)
Disclaimer: This story is non-canon, and had it contains any other materials, the materials belong to their respective owner. This story is also for entertainment purpose only, recorded from Ann Rose's Perspective. Warning: This story contains blood, gore, strong language, and also violence. Five Years Ago... It all began on a cold, stormy night. Most of my children already slept soundly, while I was waiting for Samuel to came back from his vacations at Groshwood. I grew deary, but I shouldn't fell asleep. Who knew Samuel might just came home when I asleep and did some pranks on me? I couldn't let that thoughts go away from my mind, and I laughed a little. But... There was something that bothered me. Why he hasn't contacted me ever since his first day on the vacations? Did he had a bad connections? Or maybe... He already died there? I shook my head. It was true that he might be on danger, but he was a Bodyguard! He could protect himself and could easily kill others who tried to kill him! Thunder echoed through the night sky as I heard my house's bell rung. "I'm coming!" I said happily as I approached the door, hoping that person would be Samuel. I took my umbrella and opened the door, but the person on that door wasn't Samuel, but.. Police. From Groshwood? Oh God, my heart beat faster and faster. "Excuse me for disturbing you, but is this the home of Samuel Parris?" One of them asked me. "Yes. I'm his wife, what happened, Sir? And where's Samuel?" I asked them. They looked rather sad, and feeling a bit guilty to tell me what happened next. "We're sorry for telling you this, Ma'am, but we have sad news about your husband." The other police took a breath before he spoke the news. '' "Samuel Parris was murdered by the Psychopath. All of the campers within the Groshwood also found dead, murdered by a camper named Evan. Evan was nowhere to be found, so we can assume that Evan was the Psychopath."'' The news were similar to a heart attack for me, I could only widen my eyes. Not long after the police left, I fell to my knees, crying in anguish in the rain. Why did this have to happen to him?! Why he must met his end in such a tragic way?! He already suffered enough all of his life! For hours and hours, I cried all alone. He was my treasure, all that I cherished and all that I care about. But as I felt my tears were drained and I couldn't shed them anymore, anger slowly built inside my mind. "Those who take away my dearest treasure... Will have their dearest treasure be taken away by my hands as well. I'll never forgive Evan! I'll never forgive him! I'll make sure that motherfucker feel the pain that Samuel felt! Even if it means that I have to kill somebody, I'll have my revenge!" I thought that to myself as I clenched my fist. The grieving and crying voices turned into a maniacal laughter in the rain. For years and years, I focused myself to the quest of revenge: revenge for my dearest. Present Day... "Mother, please come back safely okay? Without you and father... Who would take care of us?" Susannah speaks to me as I pack my possession. Even though she is an adopted child of me and Samuel, I loved her like Thomas and Elizabeth. Thomas and Elizabeth, who we call Betty, look at me with their puppy eyes. I hate to leave them, but I heard from somebody that someone else named Evan is also camping on the Groshwood. And I will never waste this opportunity. '' Perfect. He's there, and he will never be able to escape me. I said to myself. They are already old enough, but as a mother, I know they can't live without parents. I look at them and hug them. "Mother will not leave you guys. I'll be back after five days, so be a good child and don't do anything that can cause harm to yourself, okay?" I say and then they all cry, saying that they'll obey their temporal caretaker, Sarah Bishop. I know that she is the sister of Edward, Samuel's former partner when he was an Mafia member, and she says that she'll take good care of them. After all, Sarah isn't a Mafia member, and therefore, she will never kill. They all nod and I pack all of the possessions away to my car's trunk, ready to go. Before I come to Groshwood, however, I buy a bouquet of hyssop and white lily flowers. For the rest of my life, I will always send this flowers to the resting place of him and say some prayers so his soul will be able to rest in peace. The wind of the memorial park is very breeze, it calms my grieving soul for a bit. Before I leave, I put an envelope under the hyssop bouquet, wrapped in waterproof plastic so it won't distingerated from the rainwater. It contains all of my resolve and wishes for him. The sky is blue, so blue and the sun shines very bright. But it doesn't enough to make me smile the same way like once again. I then drive away to the Groshwood, where I will settle all of unfinished business I have with Evan. Evan might not know who am I, but I know him. With all I have, I will find him, and I'll have my revenge. 'To Be Continued...''' Category:Blog posts